


The Blues

by Kiss_Kiss_fallinblood



Series: The Rise and Fall of La Paon [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And fluffier, Anyways, Coming Out, Drinking, F/F, French, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them so much, LGBTQ Themes, Making Out, aged up a bit, but it gets fluffier, miraculous squad, my poor girls, slight angst at first chapter, this gets very gay really quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_Kiss_fallinblood/pseuds/Kiss_Kiss_fallinblood
Summary: Alya just wants to come out as bisexual. Unfortunately, life has other plans.





	The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr @victoronyuuri !
> 
> I made the title thinking of two different pairs of eyes, and the tragedy that is poor Al's life in the first chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support!!!
> 
> -Eve

I found myself doodling in class. I know that it’s important to pay attention, but it’s really hard right now. But it was movie night with Marinette, not only that but I’m going to finally do it today. It was long past due, but I’m finally going to come out as Bisexual. And if things go really well, I’ll casually mention that I’m totally head over heals for her, and that I’ve loved her since College. I need to calm down.

It’s not my fault that all I want to do is make out with her, hold her hand, and stare into her sapphire eyes.

Well maybe not just that, but that’s all I want right now. I also want to pass the baccalaureate. And see Trixx again. In general I’d also like to be with the miraculous squad again. Although I’m sure that won’t be happening, or at least I won’t likely see them as Rena Rouge again.

“May I use the restroom?” Marinette asked breaking my thoughts. 

“Yes, Marinette.” Ms. Monson, our American English teacher answered. Marinette ran off, and I continued to doodle. Just a month ago we faced off with Hawkmoth, and I was unable to report most of the detail to the Ladyblog. I never got to hear who he was. Only Ladybug and Chat Noir know. They “took care of it” and the public knows nothing. Queen B was pissed that she couldn’t know, while Carapace understood. 

I understand that it’s not my job, and that I’m just a support, but it still sucks. I’ve lived most of my life feeling like a side character anyway. I just want one thing to be for me. My identity of Rena Rouge isn’t even mine to keep.

“Mme. Cesair! Are you with us?” I look up as my name is called, and go red. The class giggles at me.

“I’m sorry Ms. Monson, I’ll try harder to concentrate.” The instructor gave me an understanding smile. 

“It’s alright. Since the bell is going to ring in a minute, would you mind bringing Mme. Dupain-Cheng’s items to her?” Oh yeah, Marinette had left. 

“I don’t mind at all.” I smile at Ms. Monson. As promised, the bell rang. As I packed our stuff up, Adrien approached me nervously.

“Hey Alya, would you mind if I took Marinette’s bags? I’m going over there to study for the baccalaureate.”

“I thought that you had a private tutor?” In fact, this was not just a guess, I know he has a tutor. Being best friends with Marinette gave me a superb knowledge of Adrien. After I called him out on his little lie, he went pink.

“Nathalie is in America with my father.” Damn. I can’t just deny my friend the right to see Marinette because I’m bi.

“Want to come with me then?” I ask nicely hoping he’ll decline.

“I’d love to, but my driver-“

“You said you wanted to see her, right?”

“Yeah…” At this point Adrien is redder than an apple.

“So, we’re going. She lives like a block away.” I begin to drag Adrien out of the classroom and through the school. This wasn’t what I really thought today was going to be like, but if push comes to shove, I can come out to him too. I trust Adrien. 

Even though I insisted that we are only a block away, his driver makes me get in the sedan and we drive over there. 

“Adrien this is insane. Why?” I ask him hoping for a legitimate answer.

“Like I know. I don’t think Gorilla even knows. Just a thing that my father has made me do for years.”

Adrien doesn’t even know what the real world looks like does he? I try not to smile thinking of my first time really seeing the world. For a small period of time I had something that almost no one else did. Something that even Adrien Agreste couldn’t have or buy- freedom. 

We stepped out and in to the bakery. They were pleased to see us, and waved us in. We hurry up the stairs to find Marinette sitting in the kitchen drinking a latte.

“Hey, girl! Why’d you leave?” She turned to see us and smiled that perfect smile.

“I had a headache so I just came home. Thanks for bringing my stuff.” I sat her bags down. “It seems you also brought Adrien, it’s nice to see you too.” She stood up and hugged us, but it felt like she was holding something back. Holding what, I don’t know, but it made me a little worried. 

“I’m going to use the bathroom I’ll be back in just a minute.” I said, excusing myself to the restroom. 

About a minute later when I was coming back, I heard something. It wasn’t voices, but it was similar. So I continued to approach the kitchen and when I walked in I saw them. They decided while I was gone to start making out. 

I don’t know what hurt more, the person I was in love with making out with someone in front of me, or the fact that my best friend didn’t tell me that she was with Adrien. Adrien lied to me. He told me it was a tutor thing.

After what felt like years, but was likely only a few seconds, they noticed me. Those beautiful eyes looked in mine. This is what being shot feels like. I want to cry, but I can’t. I knew this was coming, in the pit of my stomach I knew this was how it would be. I hoped that she’d reciprocate, and although I never got my hopes up I also never prepared myself for this. 

“Alya, I’m sorry-“

“Let’s reschedule our movie night. My mom called.”

“Alya!”

I left without another word. But through the back so I wouldn’t have to face Tom or Sabine. When I exit, that’s when I let it out. The tears that I’ve tried so hard to hold in couldn’t stay any longer. When we were fourteen she would talk about Adrien, and how one day they’d fall in love and have three kids, but I always thought that it would never happen. 

My face is a fire. I don’t know what to do. I can’t call my best friend, and I’m not ready to come out to everyone. I would call Nino, but he’s my ex and I don’t want to do that to him. 

I remember my hero friends. She remembered how they had to keep their identities secret, but Queenie, of course Queenie being the blessed soul she is, gave us all her phone number. She told us if we ever wanted to be like “normal people” not that we ever can be, that we can call or text her. Ladybug and Carapace disposed of the number, Chat gave her the look, and I took it. Why? Because I didn’t want to hurt her. She may have been a bit sassy and occasionally rude, she did her job. Damn well.

So I did the unthinkable, and something that would justify Ladybug slapping me for, and texted Queenie's phone.

**Author's Note:**

> My poor Alya :'( I hope things get better for you soon. 
> 
> I'd like to thank all the coffee I've drank, and the tiny spark of hope that is my movie theater Love, Simon poster that covers my entire wall.
> 
> And a more important thanks goes out to all of you reading this! 
> 
> -Love, Eve


End file.
